


Ides of March

by Rey129



Series: Irondad and his Spiderling [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Could be friendship - Freeform, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Kids studying, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, big sister penny, could be spideychell, ides of March, kids being kids, or that they aren't reading, who looks at eyes close enough to tell the exact shade of brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 23:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: Two tests on one day is bad enough.  But it's worse when they're on a Wednesday and you didn't study.  At least Penny has friends who'll suffer with her.





	Ides of March

**Author's Note:**

> ...jfc. Yes, another story, despite me only posting one not that long ago. At least these both are short.
> 
> This one came about because I saw a post where someone was commenting how March 15th was such a sad day in fantasy, only to be given a brief history lesson. This popped out.
> 
> This is set a month and a half after How Do Starks Shower.

“That’s it, I’m done!” Penny cried out, throwing her pencil down, the lead snapping off.

“My brain is mush,” Ned said, his voice muffled by the notebook on his face.  “Is it Friday yet?”

MJ set her book down, turning to the two childhood friends.  “Finally ready to throw in the towel, losers?”

“We have two tests tomorrow, how are you not stressing out?” Penny asked, turning to look at the other girl.

“Who schedules a test on a Wednesday?  Do our teachers hate us?” Ned could be heard grumbling, not getting up from his position on the large bed.

“I studied over the weekend,” MJ said, picking up her book again.

Penny groaned, throwing her head back and kicking her legs out so as to make her chair spin.  “I would have, but Saturday I had to deal with a guy made of sand, and since it got out that Spider-Woman is Tony Stark’s daughter, the media has been pestering me even more after fights!  Then Sunday, Mom and Dad had a work meeting while the Avengers had their own things, so I had to watch Morgan.  Plus, I had to finish that film project for Ms. Sanchez’s class.”

“Have you ever considered that the media might calm down if you had a public social media account or two?” MJ suggested, not looking up from her page.  Penny knew she wasn’t actually reading, she opened to a different section then had been open previously, and her coffee eyes not moving.

“I’ll float that by Mom and Dad later.  It should be fine, since it’s been over a month, but still better to bring it up with them than jumping in.”

All three teens sat in silence, MJ pseudo-reading, Penny slowly spinning in her chair, and Ned just lying on the bed, face covered by his notes.  It was moments like this that made them forget all the craziness and just let them be kids.  No insane supervillains after their lives, no wacky super-powered families, no future as the heads of a Fortune-500 company.  Just three friends, stressing about school and crushes, with embarrassing parents and a little sister who was likely to demand entry into the room any minute now.

“Think Mr. Lau will give us extra credit if we recreate the Assassination of Julius Cesar since our test is on the Ides of March?”

It took a second for Ned’s question to register before Penny burst out laughing.  “Who would be Cesar in that situation?”

“Mr. Lau, of course!  He’s our teacher and thus the head of the class!”  Ned removed the notebook and sat up, turning to Penny with a maniacal glint in his eye.

“We’d need to get over 60 people to agree, and even then, Cesar only had 23 stabs,” MJ points out, a small smile tugging at her lips.

“And as someone who was both trained by Aunt Nat and fights people with knives, if someone’s stabbing you, they’re going to try more than once,” Penny said, rubbing her chin.

“So all the work was done by less than a third of the group?” Ned asked.  He then added, “Sounds like every group project ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> btw, I've actually had a teacher admit that they should have given the entire class A's on our test if we reenact the French Revolution instead of having to do the actual thing. What's worse is that we were actually planning it before the test but decided against it. Probably for the best, we couldn't decide who was Marat.
> 
> Thanks, everyone for the love, and please, if you have any suggestions, leave me a comment!


End file.
